


Say what you will....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first-time fic; Gaila wakes to the memory of so many muttered, bit off, sighed-out words....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say what you will....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written as a reward for ElasticElla in the Weekend Challenge on the LJ 1_million_words comm. Thanks for the excellent fics you wrote.

Gaila woke to the memory of words being spun into music, into poetry; sighed, muttered, bit off, moaned, gasped, stuttered, beautiful words….

 _“Più , per favore , altro ...”_ had rolled off of Nyota’s lips when Gaila kissed her wrist, her arm. 

“Say that. Say it again - all the ways…” she’d demanded, her mouth tracing lightly over a warm, soft shoulder, teeth nipping at Nyota’s neck.

 _“Meira skaltu , meira ...”_ Nyota had murmurred, twisting, a hand grabbing at the sheets.

“Good, so _good_ …keep going…”

_“Adhika, kr̥payā adhika...”_

She’d expected the feather kisses planted on Nyota’s thighs would get the most melodious sounds of them all. Or maybe she would save them for the Eskimo kisses and butterfly-light licks and sucks delivered next to her mons, her clit, but….

“Latlh bel! DaH! La…tlh! DaH!”

Gaila almost got the hiccups, laughing that hard while doing what she was doing.

Klingon? Really? Right then?

~*~

She opened her eyes, now, and saw her roommate’s empty bunk across from them. Then she flipped over to the sight of _gorgeous disheveled_ – Nyota’s hair undone, covering all but one lightly closed eye, the rest of her belly down and arms flung.

Gaila watched her sleep and worked on building her argument. Prepared for all the ways she might need to hold her ground. She’d given her more than one out last night. Seriously… if she heard anything remotely close to ‘oh, look what I _will do_ when I’ve had one too many...’ She swore she’d pitch a fit the whole ship would hear.

Then the eye opened, her lover moving not even an inch except….to smile. Loose and crooked. Wry, and a little self-conscious, maybe, but denying nothing.

“Come here,” Nyota said, voice low and scratchy with sleep as she pulled Gaila to her. 

It was the least exotic, most erotic thing Gaila had ever heard out of her.


End file.
